


Mine

by dontwakemeup



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charly needs to back off, F/F, Jealous Banks, Just a lil oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwakemeup/pseuds/dontwakemeup
Summary: Sasha putting hoes in they place. Bayley is hers and hers only .
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Mine

Sasha threw a ball into the air and catches it having been doing this for 10 minutes . 

She groaned as she was bored , waiting for Bayley to come onto their bus . 

Normally she’d be with bayley but they had her do an Interview with Charly so she went ahead onto the bus . 

“What is taking so long” she mumbled aloud , pushing back her blue silky hair from her face as she sat up. 

She grabbed her phone and stared at her lock screen for a while and smiled . It was a picture of her and Bayley hugging eachother after a win. 

Sasha unlocked her phone , and went to twitter . She searched up baysha and laughed at what some fans have to say about her . 

“Sasha is fucking whipped” 

She nodded , agreeing with them  
“If y’all only knew”

She scrolled and took screenshots of screen caps of them . 

She grinned at the pictures of them and decided to search up Bayley wanting to see something. 

The first tweet that popped up was a picture of Bayley smirking with her titles , there was just something about Bayley in this picture that made her rather defined .  
Sasha bit her lip and read the caption 

“Listen if Sasha doesn’t want her dos straps then I’ll gladly take them , I’ll call her papi too “

Sasha groaned , getting a little jealous , her mind screaming MINE MINE MINE. 

“These fans need to be put in their places , she’s mine and mine only “ 

Sasha read the comments seeing people say

“Get in line , me first “ 

“Hey I call her papi , back off” 

“I know her straps are big” 

And finally one that said 

“You better hope Sasha doesn’t see this before you get murdered” 

Sasha evilly grinned and liked the comment before replying to the initial tweet  
“No don’t get it twisted , I want them , you guys will NEVER get them . She’s my papi and you can bank on that #BayleyDosStrapsisMine “ 

She laughed aloud being satisfied with herself as her notifications blew up . 

She scrolled through her tl liking some tweets here and there before sighing again throwing her phone onto the couch . 

“Where is Bayley” she cried aloud 

She grabbed her phone puffing as she went to twitter clicking on her mentions she noticed fans were tagging her onto a video , it was the interview with Bayley and Charly . 

She pressed play immediately.  
-

“Bayley I just wanted to congratulate you on your big win tonight . You keep proving time and time again why you’re the best and Bayley Dos Straps” Charly said winking at Bayley 

This didn’t go unnoticed by Bayley , she smirked . 

“Thank you Charly , I have been proving myself , I am the damn best , this Sunday I’ll prove it again when I beat Nikki Cross for the - DING DONG millionth time . “  
Bayley stated enthusiastically with a chuckle 

“I have no doubt in my mind that you’ll beat Nikki Cross this Sunday at Extreme Rules Bayley ” Charly said flirtatiously as she put her hand on Bayleys defined bicep and let it linger there for 5 seconds. 

Bayley smiled at Charly and started to laugh nervously “Thank you CHARLY “

“You’re welcome Papi” 

The camera panned to Bayley looking nervous before the video ended . 

Sasha screamed furiously rewatching it many times because she couldn’t believe what she was seeing . The caption to the video pissed her off even more  
“Is there something between Charly and Bayley ?” 

She ran her fingers through her blue hair frustrated .  
“Who the hell does Charly think she is , Bayley is mine” she glared at the wall mumbling .

“No one gets to call her papi EXCEPT MIA”  
Sasha cried out as she huffed . 

-

“You’re welcome papi” 

The camera turned off and Bayley turned to Charly as Charly hugged her , Bayley pulled away after about 3 seconds .

“You should probably watch your back  
Sasha is very possessive and JEALOUS” 

Charly shook Bayley off and just waved at her , winking at her as Bayley sighed and made her way to the bus. 

“Sasha is gonna be so mad” Bayley mumbled to herself softly as she ran her fingers through her black short hair .  
-  
Bayley opened the door to the bus and noticed her girlfriend on the ground glaring at the wall? 

Silently chuckling to herself at Sasha’s antics . 

Making way to her it seemed as Sasha hadn’t noticed her presence , so she put the titles and her phone on the couch . 

Bayley heard Sasha mumble something but couldn’t make out what it was until she got closer .

“I’m gonna kill a bitch , Bayley is mine” 

Bayley noticed Sasha’s hands and jaw were clenched. 

Bayley moved Sasha’s hair and pressed her lips onto her neck .

Sasha moaned at the contact and relaxed her body.

“Bay you’re here “ 

Sasha turned around and flashed her smile at Bayley . 

Bayley smiled back before she could speak though Sasha pouted.

“I don’t like when other girls throw themselves at you papi” 

“You’re mine and mine only” 

Bayley nodded and picked Sasha up and brought them to the couch . Sasha sat on Bayley’s lap straddling her.

Bayley took a breath as she admired her girlfriend of two years , she could never get tired of her . 

She brushed back a strand of Sasha’s hair. “I know baby , I’m yours no one else’s, I promise you”

Sasha nodded into a giggle, pressing her lips onto Bayley’s into a loving kiss . Sasha sighed in content at the contact and pulled back a little later. She smirked as she had an idea . 

Sasha grabbed her phone and went to the camera. “We’re gonna take a selfie Bay” Sasha whispered into Bayley’s ear . 

Bayley groaned but complied  
“What type of selfie princess” Bayley asked curiously , stroking Sasha’s hair . 

Petty Banks was about to come out no surprise there though . 

“ Give me a minute I have an idea“ Sasha said proudly with a chuckle 

“Okay stand up papi” Sasha said getting up herself 

Bayley did just that as Sasha jumped into bayley’s arms , wrapping her legs around her waist . 

Sasha squealed in delight and turned her camera on .

“Just smile baby “ 

Bayley nodded , but to her surprise Sasha captured her lips . She wasn’t complaining though . 

After about 5 minutes , Sasha pulls away catching her breath .

“That should be enough” Sasha said grinning from ear to ear 

Sasha took at least 20 pictures , scrolling mindlessly while showing Bayley . 

“We’re really cute princess , send those to me , I’m going to go shower babe.”

Bayley said as she put Sasha down , kissing her cheek before disappearing into the restroom. 

Sasha pouted watching Bayley leave but maybe she could join her in a minute , she just had to post this picture real quick .

She went to Twitter , raising her eyebrows at a certain tweet .

@CharlyOnTv : Call me, papi , I’ll help you celebrate your win Sunday night 😉  
@ItsBayleyWWE

She groaned in annoyance, but smirked knowing this picture would put this hoe in her place.

She quote tweeted her , with the picture of them kissing 

@SashaBanksWWE: “She already has me for that , sorry💋” 

Sasha cackled aloud , throwing her phone down onto the couch and walking into the restroom knowing this would break twitter but for now , she has her papi to please .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading :)  
> Just randomly did this last night at like 4 in the morning , because well why not .


End file.
